


Home From Work

by faeryn



Series: Tumblrfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Dean, Top!Benny, dom!benny, sub!cas, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean being needy little subs for Benny~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home From Work

**Author's Note:**

> Received as a sort of prompt, sort of ask, sort of discussion from the lovely [thefangsandthefun](thefangsandthefun.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr and I thought I'd cross post it here, since I know not all the people who follow my fics follow me over there too.

Benny gets home from work to find Cas and Dean kneeling naked by the door, collars in place and eyes downcast. Giving them both a pat on the head for being so good, he makes them cook dinner together and then feeds them each pieces from his own plate with his fingers as they kneel beside him, one on each side. They thank him for every bite.  

Benny lifts Dean up into his lap while Cas puts the plates in the dishwasher and palming his ass, glad to see the plug he put in place before he left that morning is still there, no doubt untouched - because his boys learned the hard way what happens when they play with each other while Benny's out. 

Dean relinquishes his place to Cas while Benny performs the same check on him and tells them how proud he is of them both, how good they are for him. He can see their cocks twitching from the praise but they just kneel back on the floor and thank him, both so desperate to please him they ignore even their own arousal.

He leads them both into the bedroom and presses them each to the mattress, face down with their asses presented to him like ripe peaches in the grocery store, perfectly lined up for him. He strokes them both, one with each hand, and they whimper but don't move because they're just so  _good_. 

He moves Dean until he's underneath Cas - because he knows that as much as Cas will do anything he asks, Dean gets off the most on being truly submissive, truly  _used_  in every sense of the word, and left begging for release while he watches Benny fuck Cas until he's screaming, Dean forced to watch and not allowed to touch himself. 

He yanks the plug out of Cas' ass, lubing up his fingers and shoving them in deep, making him cry out with the sheer pleasure of it, his arms trembling from the effort of holding himself above Dean, who leans up and laps at the head of Cas' cock with little flicks of his tongue, not enough to get him off, just enough to drive him into a frenzy as Benny sticks two, then three, then  _four_  fingers into him, pumping in and out of his ass and making sure he's well and truly prepped before slipping the plug back in and stepping away from the bed, wiping his lube-covered hand clean on Cas' back, which just makes him shudder with desire. 

Benny slips out of his clothes slowly, folding them neatly and draping them over the back of a chair, dragging it out because he knows how needy his subs are and how desperately they want him, how much they've been waiting for him all day, so well behaved for him, and he just loves to hear them moan and whimper while he keeps them waiting even longer for him. 

When he finally gets back over to the bed and pulls the plug unceremoniously from Cas' hole, tossing it to one side with a flick of his wrist, Cas keens loudly and Dean moans brokenly from underneath him, Cas' pre-come dripping onto his face obscenely while his own cock curves up to his stomach, untouched and leaking. Benny slides home in one thrust, pushing Cas forward until his head brushes Dean's chin and it's all Dean can do not to gobble Cas' length down - but he doesn't, because Benny hasn't told him he can, yet.

Instead he's left lying underneath Cas, pre-come from his cock flicking onto his face and body as Benny pounds into him hard and excess lube dripping off Cas' balls onto his forehead and even into his mouth. He licks his lips, not even caring how filthy he's getting when all he can see is the beautiful cock above him bouncing away and Benny's balls slapping against Cas' ass, making the most obscenely beautiful sounds over the moaning and grunting above him. 

Cas arches and writhes as much as he is permitted to, knowing he can't fuck himself back on his dom's dick as he'd like to. He moans loudly, knowing how much Benny loves it when he's vocal, keening and howling as Benny's thrusts drive into his hole and nail his prostate. 

Benny shifts them both and taps Dean's chin and Dean opens his mouth greedily as Benny shifts them into a position that allows Dean to suck down Cas' length while Benny fucks him. Cas drives deeply into his throat, Benny's thrusts not letting up for a second, and Dean almost chokes as he hits the back of his throat before they find a comfortable rhythm and he sucks hard on Cas' cock as if trying to extract every drop of fluid from his body through his dick.

Dean's own erection is sticking up towards Cas and he wishes he could return the favour even as Dean moans around him, aroused almost to his peak just from watching their dom fuck Cas and from being used and degraded. Cas sucks in a deep breath, holding back his orgasm that is steadily building. He knows he's not allowed to come yet, not until Benny says so, but between his ass getting reamed by the veritable bear of a man and his dick being sucked by Dean's pretty lips and oh-so-talented tongue, he's not sure how much longer he can hold out. 

Benny's hips begin to stutter in their rhythm and it's not long before he comes inside Cas with a yell, warm liquid filling him up and oozing out down onto Dean's face. Benny gives Cas permission to come and within seconds he's crying out too, spilling his release down Dean's willing throat and Dean swallows every last drop like the good boy he is. 

Benny strokes the back of Cas' head and he knows this instruction well, leaning down to lap at the head of Dean's throbbing prick once, twice, three times before Dean comes with a scream, barely touched and spurting into Cas' face and onto his own stomach. 

The subs collapse onto the bed, exhausted, and Benny cleans them all up, whispering sweet words and telling his boys how good they are, how gorgeous and perfect they are, how proud he is, how lucky he is to have them, and so on, and so forth. 

They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs, Benny in the middle with Cas and Dean on either side of him as always, carding his fingers through their hair as they snuggle close to him under the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super-good at writing d/s stuff so forgive me! I hope it's okay anyway :D It's not written in my usual style since it's only just a little something ;) 
> 
> If you wanna find me on tumblr, my username over there is faeryn as well on my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or faerynfics on my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
